


My World

by singyeong



Category: Free!
Genre: (Only at First), Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Good Kind of Angst, Kisses and Smoochies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Fantasy, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singyeong/pseuds/singyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosuke loves Rin, and that will never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Angie for proofing this, and this is for you my lady!
> 
> This was based on [this](https://33.media.tumblr.com/6ee8d34126aa7c547eb804be0864544c/tumblr_nc1ztcXMQM1qcsnnso1_500.gif) image, then [this](http://bayreef.tumblr.com/post/98682777115/karekareo-im-not-crying-you-idiot) other one came along and helped. I don't know what to say but... after a few hours [this](http://bayreef.tumblr.com/post/98689280400) and [this](http://makishimahime.tumblr.com/post/98693095700/mjomooz-sosuke-lets-rin) also popped up in my dash. ;w;
> 
> I suggest you to have them in a neighbouring tag to the fic so you can look at them as much as you can because precious.

Rin is perfect, he is his world. Ever since they were little, Sosuke’s thoughts remained the same. Because that bright, gentle, warm and beautiful person was all he needed; what he craved.

Years passed, Sosuke knew. He had to put a stop to his feelings, because they would never reach his love... Rin. The love of his life, who made that everything had sense; who made days pass as if they were seconds; who could brighten his day with just a single one of his flashy smiles. Sosuke loved Rin, to the point of having a constant ache in his chest, burning and consuming him slowly.

It helped that Rin had wanted to transfer to another school, and Sosuke finally had that so needed space he seeked. Things would be better, he could forget Rin and it wouldn’t hurt anymore. Or so he thought.

Through the years, the pain in his chest only grew in Rin’s absence. In cold nights, it was so insufferable he would cry to sleep. So it was then when he decided to go professional and join the international stage to look for Rin once more. He focused madly on swimming and nothing more, he had a clear goal. Relationships were obviously not an option, and he never went looking for replacements. It wasn’t even worth, it was just not possible if it wasn’t _him_.

“I love you, Rin,” he would whisper in lonely nights when he touched himself thinking of his beloved, wanting to caress the other’s skin. He wanted to shower Rin in his love and brush his lips against the other’s, cupping his face with gentle hands. He wanted to thrust inside Rin in the most slowly pace possible, delighting himself in the tight heat enveloping him and sweet wording Rin in the ear with love promises he definitely would make true.

He wouldn’t hate himself afterwards his furtive, indecent masturbation sessions thinking of the red haired boy. Why would he? To torment himself even more, if that was even possible.

Then, he injured his shoulder due to the exhausting training he had put himself in. He quickly realised he wouldn’t be able to meet Rin in the international stage, his dream had been torn to shreds along with his shoulder.

Sosuke couldn’t take it anymore, and joined Samezuka in a desperate move to be with Rin after so many years. He had heard Rin was there, and he wouldn’t slip by an opportunity like this. He was determined to confess his feelings, even if the other rejected him. In fact, he was prepared for rejection. At least that what he thought; ignoring the dark thought of a life without hope, without _his_ love.

The day of the relays, Rin found out about the shoulder Sosuke had injured so badly to the point that he wouldn’t be able to swim anymore. “Why?” Rin asked in a low voice, gaze fixed on the other. Sosuke told him everything about his dream, to meet him in a stage where both could be equals and follow their life goals. “It was then when Gou told me you came home, but how was I supposed to tell you about all this,” he continued. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if I affected the possibility of you going pro. After all, my dream will never come true.” There was a second meaning in his words, and he chuckled weakly. Was he really so brave to blurt out he loved Rin, that he was his dream? ”I’m quitting swimming.” He finished.

Rin’s eyes widened, shocked and hurt. “Quitting...?” he barely whispered, dropping the last syllable.

“I just wanted to see you for the last time,” Sosuke cut him.

In a second, Rin was all over him, grabbing his jacket’s neck and shouting: “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me earlier?! Why did you hide it from me?! _Why?!_ ” Sosuke saw the tears starting to flow from Rin’s eyes and smiled.

“Because I knew that you would cry,” he slid a finger through Rin’s cheek, drying away the sliding tear. “And the last thing I want to cause the person I love is pain.” Rin was sobbing, unable to look at Sosuke anymore he hid in the taller’s chest, wetting the cloth with his tears. Sosuke wrapped him in a tight hug and let Rin cry himself until he was satisfied. “I love you, Rin.” He finally had said it. After all those years, nights, all that pain and sorrow. He finally told Rin about his feelings. The other raised his head from Sosuke’s chest and looked directly into his eyes, meeting lovingly teal irises. “I love you,” he repeated. Rin’s grip in his clothes tightened even more and Sosuke leant to kiss him.

\-------------------------------------------------

Waking up from his trance and the bittersweet memories that had lead to the life he had now, his gaze met a familiar figure trying to escape from the calm waves in the seashore but at the same time coming back to them. It was almost autumn, and it was starting to get chilly so they had put in coats to go for a walk in the beach. Rin seemed to be having fun, avoiding the cold water.

He was radiant, Sosuke thought, with his soft hair fluttering every time he leapt slightly; his pale skin - the one showing - shining in the sun’s presence. He was more than Sosuke could ask for. Rin and he were in a relationship now, and Sosuke was happy beyond words. That marvelous creature in front of him shared a bond with him, they were together, they were each other’s. _They loved each other._

After all this time, Sosuke’s love had been reciprocated and he sighed, smiling happily.

Rin turned to him, possibly seeing in his face the most stupid and soppy grin ever, and ran towards Sosuke; leaving the water behind. The taller was so fixed in watching him that he realised too late Rin’s intentions. This one jumped on top of him, straddling him and grabbing the other’s wrists in his hands playfully, maneuvering them at each side of Sosuke’s head - this one trying to struggle fakely. “What are you laughing at, all mysterious, huh?” Rin demanded, leaning in Sosuke’s face. “I will admit you looked a little bit sexy though,” all sharp teeth smiling cockly at him.

“Only a little bit?” Sosuke pouted.

“Well~,” Rin continued, “Maybe more than a little bit~” and then he kissed Sosuke lightly, watching his reaction, wide grin never leaving his face between smoochies. Rin freed Sosuke’s wrists to cup his face and keep him still while he continued kissing him, now reaching deeper with his tongue and sticking all his upper body to Sosuke’s. Pinky hue in his cheekbones, making him look even more adorable.

“I love you, Sosuke,” Rin took the opportunity of Sosuke’s eyes opening to convey with his eyes the devotion he felt for his cherished. The dark haired man brought his hands to rest upon Rin’s, and felt the ring he had given to the other a few months ago. He also knew that Rin was able to feel the one he had been given in his other hand, promise of a long life together.

“I love you too, Rin,” he flipped the two of them until he was on top of Rin, both now covered in light-coloured sand like two croquettes. They would probably burst into laughs later because of that. “I always will.” And he leant once more to kiss the love of his life, not caring about the rest of the world surrounding them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much it pains me. I hope you liked this! ♥ Comments and kudos appreciated. ;w;
> 
> Anybody wanting a smutty sequel? (*-`ω´- )人
> 
> Throw me rocks and pianos at singyeong.tumblr.com


End file.
